Coffee with a side of Romance
by asiangoddess
Summary: What happens when an ordinary girl meets an extraordinary guy? Drama ensues and several misunderstandings, But in the end Love is found. Pairing: Jae/OC, YooChun/OC & Junsu/OC Characters: JYJ - Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun and Kim Junsu
1. A Chance Encounter

Stars of cotton white drifted slowly, almost dancing, from their place in the blue grey sky. They twirled, and fluttered, and sailed downwards, weaving amongst themselves to form an array of unpredictable constellations. Their movements were neither hurried nor weighed down by gravity's pull; instead, they were whimsical, teasing to all other things in such limitless freedom. Under the murky ginger streetlights, they shone like scores of miniature suns. Such a spectacular show was in their entire finale, the end of their unknown passage, as hundreds of starry flakes laid to rest on the earth below.

A woman in early twenties sat upright in her chair behind her desk, hands propping up her chin. Her expression was serene as she inspected  
the sky outside the window of the office, hey eyes dancing with wonder and fascination. The sky was not something one could encounter  
everyday in the big, busy city like Seoul. It was certainly a luxury taken for granted, even though this occurred very infrequently. No one ever cared about the beautiful sky, or the magnificent beauty of God's creation surrounding them, and they simply bustled about their business taking for granted the gifts they received everyday in their life. No one really appreciated the time God had granted him or her, and it was only until it was taken from them that they mourned their loss. Giggling softly, the woman shook her head at her own thought. There she was being melancholy again. She knew she had to focus her mind on the work before her, but she simply could not.

It had been about four month since Jian arrived in Korea to teach English. She had been blessed to find a school in the posh district of Gangnam. She'd also had made the acquaintance of the Simmons sister, Daysha and Celena, who were here as students at the prestigious Seoul University.

Shuffling the paper of the report that was due, she profoundly sighed, and reluctantly took a page of the report and stared hard at the paper in an attempt to examine its content closely. "I give up" she said to herself. Looking at her watch, she noticed it was time to go. She quickly occupied herself by arranging the report in her hand according to the order of pages. Squaring her shoulders, she hoisted herself off the chair and tucked the  
stack of papers neatly in her files and left. Teaching was not as easy as she had thought, but the children were well behaved and they loved her as much as she loved them.

_Time to relax with a good book and some hot chocolate_. Jian knew exactly where she was headed. Her favorite place, Coffee Cojjee. True that it was a little in the pricey side, but the café was on her way home and the service was excellent. It was super busy during the weekends, so the only time it was not overrun by "fan girls" was during the weekdays. It was known to be the shop of Kim Jaejoong of JYJ/DBSK fame. Jian had never seen the man in question, but she had seen the photos that hung in the café. He was gorgeous to be sure. _However, a man with money and looks had to be conceited_ she thought to herself. It didn't matter because they'd probably never meet anyways.

As she was reaching to café, her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Jian, where are you?"

It was Daysha. "Were else would I be? I'm at the café. Why?"

"I heard a rumor that Jaejoong was going to be at the café today. You're so lucky. I'm still on campus."

Lifting her eyebrows in mock indignation, she replied, "I've heard that before. You've said that at least five times already. Moreover, each time you were wrong. I don't even know why we're having this conversation."

"Yeah, but what if I'm right this time?"

"You've said that too. I'm hanging up now. See you at home. Bye."

_Silly girl_ she thought as she pulled to door to walk into the café.

She opted for a Caramel Macchiato instead and made her way to "her" spot, towards the back of the café. Making herself comfortable, she took her book out and began to read. She didn't notice the gentleman who brought her her drink. She merely replied "Komapsumnida", as she was extremely engrossed in her book.

"Good book?" the young man asked.

"Ye" she responded, not looking up.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

_Really?_ She thought to herself. This time she was forced to look up and direct her attention the barista talking to her. To her astonishment, it was not an ordinary barista, but the owner himself.

"Oh, Mianhamnida. I was being rude Seonsaeng-nim."

"No, I was the one who was being rude, asking you questions. Are you American?"

"Yes, but I do understand some Korean."

He smiled. He bowed slightly "Forgive me for not introducing myself proper. I am Kim Jaejoong."

She rose and bowed as well. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Jian Lee. "

"I'm sorry to be leaving so quickly, but I have business I must attend to. I hope I can see you more." He bowed slightly again and then left.

Jain stood there for a while taking in what had just happened. When she finally regained her senses, she noticed a number written on the napkin next to her drink. _Text me please. –Jae_


	2. Holy Sugar Honey Ice Tea

"Holy sugar honey ice tea, are you kidding me right now?"

"Daysha, would I kid about something this big?"

Jian had just finished recounting the event that had taken place early at the coffee shop.

"So you met Kim Jaejoong for real? You met a god of the east?"

"Shay, that's sacrilege, but yes I met Jaejoong. Would you quit asking the same question already? Wouldn't the napkin serve as proof?"

"Uh no. Proof would be him standing outside your door with roses. Well, what in the name of all things holy are you going to do? Text him already! Better yet, I will." Daysha moved forward to take the napkin.

"Hold up woman, he left me his number, not you." Jian said stuffing the article in her pocket. "Mira esta" she mumbled to herself.

"Whose number did you get?" Celena asking having just walked into the apartment she shared with her sister. "You guys are kind of loud; I could hear you almost all the way down the hall."

"This" Daysha said pointing at Jian, "person not only met a god of the east, but was asked to text him which she has yet to do."

"Oh, which member Jian?" Celena asked, not really into the conversation.

"The one known as Hero." Jian replied coolly.

Celena stopped mid stride, eyes as wide as saucers as she turned to face Jian. "Who?"

A wily smile crept across Jian face as she replied "Kim. Jae. Joong."

Celena stood for what seemed like forever, and then without warning screamed. (Fan-girl moment)

"Text him, so that he can introduce me to Junsu. I want the Junsu." Celena said.

"Seriously? Whatever chic. Any who, I will see you guys later. It is late and I must get ready for work tomorrow. Laterz"

"Bye Jian" the sisters replied in unison. "You better text him." Daysha added.

Jian made her way to the seventh floor of the apartment building where she lived. She was greeted with silence upon entering her home. I _really ought to get a pet_ she thought to herself. As she readied herself for the next day, she contemplated as to whether she'd text Jaejoong or not. _Maybe just a hello would be fine_, and with that, the message was sent.

* * *

Jaejoong sat in his living room watching his beloved cat Jiji play. He had called Junsu and Yoochun to come over if their schedules permitted, and they had both agreed to come since they were in town.

It was around seven at night when there was a ring at the door. Jaejoong got up to open to see who it was. It was his dongsaengs. He allowed them entrance and greeted them warmly. They had brought with them food and drink, to which they partook of. When they had finished their meal, Jae them began to tell them of the young woman he had seen at his establishment and how he had left her his number to contact him.

"Hyung, I wouldn't have done that if I'd been you. She could have been a stalker or something," Yoochun stated.

"I hardly think so. She did not strike me as that kind of person. The manager of the shop informed me that she is a regular customer. He also told me that she is a teacher at the school nearby. She always has the same drink, in the same spot, around the same time. You should have seen her. She is lovely. She has a certain charm about her. She is someone I'd like to get to know."

"I don't know hyung. It does not seem safe. Please be careful." Junsu replied.

"I will. Don't worry so much you two, I'm a big boy."

"Yeah, that falls hard." Yoochun said plainly. "You wear your heart on your sleeve and get hurt too easy. That's why we're worried."

"I know, I know. It will be different this time, I swear."

"Well, we better get going. We have to be up early tomorrow because of our schedules. See you later hyung."

"Bye guys." Jaejoong said as he escorted them out the door.

His apartment was now quite again with the exception of the occasionally meow for Jiji. He went about cleaning what few dishes and cups that had been used and then looking over his agenda, got his wardrobe ready for the next day. It was then when he heard his phone ring letting him know he had a message.

Thinking that it was his manager reminding him of his schedule, he really did not pay much attention to it. It was not until he had readied himself for bed that he looked at his message in earnest.

_Annyeonghaseyo oppa._


	3. Ddukbokki and Soju

_Annyeonghaseyo oppa_

Such a simple greeting, yet it made him smile. She'd texted him just as he had hoped.

_Annyeong Jian. How are you this evening?_

_I'm fine oppa. How are you? What were you doing?_

_I was having dinner with Junsu and Yoochun. What about you, have you eaten anything?_

_No, I haven't. I was thinking about going out and have some ddukbokki and soju. Maybe even __samgyupsal__. Care to join me?_

_I'd love to, but I won't eat. I've got an upcoming fan meeting and I don't need to get puffy._

_Well, if you don't eat, I'm gonna look like a pig eating all alone. How about we having something light, like plain ramyun. Or would you prefer coffee?_

_Let's do coffee._

_Then meet me here in about 45 mins._

Jian then sent him the address to where he was to meet her. Little did he know that the address was to her apartment. It wasn't until he found himself standing in front of the complex, but by then it was too late.

Jaejoong, covered in sunglasses, thick wool scarf and a heavy winter coat, made his way up the elevator and to her home. Gathering his courage, he rang the doorbell.

"Coming" he heard from within.

Jian opened the door, greeting him with a warm smile. "Oppa, you made it. Please come in."

He walked in to find a modestly decorated home, warm and inviting. Jae removed his coat, scarf and glasses. He placed them on the sofa and then turned to Jian.

"Why did you invite me here? I thought you were going to an actual shop."

"I just thought you'd like to stay away from the crowds. I didn't want to cause any type of scandal. You know how netizens can be."

"Yeah, true. But still…"

"Don't worry. I won't eat you."

"Funny"

"How do you take your coffee?"

They continued there chat well into the daybreak. They talked about their childhoods, school, and a countless of other subjects.

It was about three in the morning and Jae was starting to nod off.

"Why don't you lie down for awhile? You must be exhausted."

"You don't mind."

"No, please rest." He rose up, uneasily running his hands through his messy auburn hair. He followed her into the guest room. "Thanks Jian." He said with a slight nod and crooked smile.

"No problem. Sleep well oppa." She responded with a smile and walked away.

Jaejoong took stock of the room. It was decorated in shades of pale blues and grays, with beach scenery framing the walls. He liked it. Making himself comfortable, he looked in the drawer of the dresser. He was amazed to find travel sized toiletries available. He quickly sent a text to his manger to notify him where he was and to pick him up from here at the appointed time. No sooner did he's head touch the pillow, was he asleep.

Jian woke up close to noon and began to prepare breakfast. She silently walked towards the guest room to see if her companion was awake as well. She knocked gently, and when no reply came, she opened the door slowly.

"Oppa, good morning." She whispered.

The curtains were closed, but a few rays of sunlight seeped into the room. She could make out the silhouette of a man in the bed. She approached to get a better view of the man's face whilst he still slept. He truly looked angelic. He was even more handsome asleep than awake, if that were at all possible. The incoming sunlight danced around him. His unruly auburn locks hung over his eyes. Gently, she moved a stray strand from his face to get a better look. She scrutinized his neck and found it very poetic. Then she lightly touched the pendant hanging over his chest, and she ran her fingers along his thin, sculpture-like collarbones. All his physical greatness served to conceal the oceanic soul beneath.

Jaejoong woke up to a pair of stunning green eyes looking over him. He smiled upon seeing her.

"Oppa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. It's not what you think…"

"Good morning to you too" he said as he smiled a mischievous grin. "Did you enjoy the view?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." She responded. "Bruch is ready of your hungry" she said as she walked out the door.

The meal served was a light fare. Jian had prepared a Korean/Puerto Rican fusion meal consisting of rice and beans as the main dish with many side items such as kimchi. Jaejoong sat down after having washed up.

"Jal meokkesseumnida" he said before he ate. "wow, a-ju ma-si-sseo-sseo-yo. This is delicious."

"Thank you oppa."

"Were did you learn to cook?"

"My mother. She is an awesome cook."

They passed the later afternoon taking in a movie and talking some more. Jaejoong was having such a relaxing time when his phone rang. It was his manger.

"Yeoboseyo? Oh hyung, I see. I'll be ready. See you soon. Thanks"

"You have to leave already?" Jian said. She was enjoying his company and they had become a bit closer.

"Yeah. I have a radio interview to do. Can I call you later?"

"I'd be mad if you didn't." She replied with a smile.

"Good. Thank you for everything. I'll see you soon." He said as he made his way to the door. Jian followed to see him off properly. Before he walked out the door, he turned to her and kissed her on the forehead. Then he whispered, "I'll be back for you Jian, just wait for me."


End file.
